


Sounds

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cecilia and James Hook Embrace, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Kissing, Peter Pan torments poor Captain Hook, Tears, Wendy protects Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook embraces his betrothed's spirit and kisses her, but there's a certain condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Captain Hook smiled as he focused on Cecilia’s portrait in his cabin. He remembered completing the portrait earlier. He viewed the eternal smile and long dress. ‘’I wish to be with you, my betrothed. I’ll always cherish you. Are you eager to be in my arms again?’’

Captain Hook gasped after Cecilia’s spirit faded into view. He saw her smile. His eyes widened the minute she kissed him on the lips. He blushed for a few moments. Captain Hook wrapped his arms around her. After kissing Cecilia, he smiled again. He watched as her eyes became wide.

‘’The portrait,’’ Cecilia said.

Captain Hook looked back. He faced Cecilia again. ‘’Do you like the portrait?’’ he asked. Captain Hook viewed Cecilia nodding at a snail’s pace. His smile returned after she removed her hat and long hair tumbled down her back. He watched as she dropped her hat.

‘’Perhaps you can create another portrait, James,’’ Cecilia said. Her eyes remained on him while he still smiled. 

‘’I wish to remain with you, James.’’ Cecilia frowned and looked back for a moment. ‘’I never liked loud noises when I was alive. I still don’t enjoy hearing loud sounds. I’ll depart for eternity if I’m overwhelmed, James.’’ She turned to Captain Hook and viewed him nodding.

‘’I understand, Cecilia.’’

A rooster crowed nearby.

Cecilia winced and concealed her ears.

Concern filled Captain Hook’s eyes as he released the woman he loved. He recognized the sound. ‘’I will return as soon as possible, Cecilia.’’ Scowling, Captain Hook walked out of his cabin. He watched as Peter flew with the Darling siblings. He heard Peter while the latter still crowed.

‘’Depart this instant, Peter Pan!’’ Captain Hook said.

Confused, Michael turned to Wendy and John. ‘’Are we going to be near Captain Hook now? He never said for us to depart.’’ 

Peter ceased crowing and smiled at the Darlings. ‘’That’s right, Michael. You three can stay here and crow. I’ll see you later.’’ 

Worry filled Wendy’s eyes before she held Michael. *If Captain Hook harms my siblings…* she thought. She and John flew with Peter as they departed.

Captain Hook returned to his cabin and Cecilia. He embraced Cecilia and kissed her again. He smiled another time. Six tears ran down his face. Captain Hook sobbed uncontrollably. He released Cecilia after she winced again. 

Tears formed in Cecilia’s eyes before she lifted her hat and vanished.

Captain Hook sobbed for another reason.

 

The End


End file.
